Baccano! A Story Without an Ending-Book I: Fresh Blood Part One
by MeHasAHat
Summary: A Story Without an Ending continues to build upon the story from where the anime left off while introducing a large cast of O/Cs. Fresh Blood is a story set in the 1980's and introduces a large number of new immortals.
1. Chapter 1-Morning Episode-Part 1

_**Fresh Blood Part One – Chapter I: Morning Episode**_

Part 1: Papa Bear

 _9:35 A.M._

 _Queens, New York City_

 _June 1984_

A large black man strolls down a semi-crowded street. He is wearing gold sunglasses, a white fedora, and a vibrant purple fur suit with multiple gold chains; he is also holding a cane, purely for show. From the man's appearance, many onlookers would think that he were either in the music business or involved in some less-than-reputable enterprises; however, considering the area of town in which this man is walking, the latter seems like the most likely possibility. As he continues his walk, a young man with a tattoo of a sword on his face rushes down the street bumps into the man.

 **Papa Bear: Watch out ya little bitch!**

 **Jacuzzi: Sorry.**

The kid is concealing something underneath his colorful nylon jacket as he runs away. Right after he leaves another man comes down the street yelling at the young man. Papa Bear mutters something to himself as he walks away.

 **Papa Bear: Dumb little shit.**

He continues to walk into an alley next to his apartment complex. Just as he is about to enter the building, a man holding a gun yells at him. His voice becomes unintelligible as a gunshot rings out and Papa Bear gets hit square in the chest. Blood quickly fills the alleyway; however, just as the shooter turns to leave, he notices something out of the corner of his eye. The blood begins to move and eventually re-enters the apparently dead body. Papa Bear starts to move again. While the gunman is frozen with fear, the revived man pulls out his Desert Eagle and kills him. After the shooter's lifeless body falls down, Papa Bear pulls out his large cellular phone and starts dialing a number, he hears an explosion coming from the direction he came from. He mutters something as he continues to dial the number and waits for the dial tone.

 **Papa Bear: What the hell was that about?**

After the man on the other end of the phone picks up, Papa Bear starts the conversation.

 **Papa Bear: Frank, you'll wanna come over to my place right now. Things are getting pretty interesting...**


	2. Chapter 1-Morning Episode-Part 2

**_Fresh Blood Part One – Chapter I: Morning Episode_**

 **Part 2: Kat**

 _10:30 A.M._

 _Gandor Bros. Brewing Co. Headquarters, New York City_

 _June 1984_

A familiar man with glasses on his face walks into Luck Gandor's office along with a small boy and a scarlet-haired woman in her mid-twenties. The boy is Czelaw Mayer, one of the original immortals from the Advenna Avis; however, the woman's identity is unknown to the youngest Gandor brother. Her red hair and face are partially hidden inside the hood of her over-sized sweatshirt, and, on her sleeve, a Walkman is connected to a pair of large headphones that she is wearing around her neck. She is also holding what appears to be a sword inside of a long, thin cloth bag. The large man at the door motions for it when he hears his brother's voice.

 **Luck: Don't bother, Berga, it's not as if she can harm any of us with it. I apologize; my older brother can be a bit overprotective at times. So I see you've acquired quite an entourage, Maiza.**

 **Maiza: Yeah, Firo and Ennis went on a vacation, so I'm watching Czes for a week.**

 **Luck: And this one?** _(Indicates to the woman with the sword)_ **I don't understand why you of all people would need a bodyguard.**

 **Maiza: This is Kat; she has been travelling with me for a while now. She's actually more of an apprentice than a bodyguard.**

 **Luck: I see…Where are my manners? Have a seat.** _(Shouts to his older brother who is outside the doorway)_ **Berga, bring Keith and come in.**

 **Berga: Big bro's taking a smoke break.**

 **Luck: Still? He must have smoked the entire pack by now.**

 **Berga: You know how he likes to be alone.**

 **Luck: I see. I guess he can just watch Czes when he gets back.** _(Turns head toward woman who, unlike her associates, remains standing)_ **You may take a seat now.**

Disregarding the seemingly young businessman's request, the woman walks to the corner of the room, sits on the floor with her covered sword draping across her chest, and puts her headphones on her head while holding her Walkman in her hand. Luck, perplexed, turns to Maiza.

 **Luck: Interesting protege you've got here, Maiza**

The bag holding the sword opens slightly to reveal the hilt of the sword.

 **Luck: Very interesting indeed.**


	3. Chapter 1-Morning Episode-Part 3

**_Fresh Blood Part One – Chapter I: Morning Episode_**

 **Part 3: Gregory and Charlotte**

 _10:47 A.M._

 _On a cruise ship near the Bahamas_

 _June 1984_

The apparently young couple is still in their room on the cruise ship, getting ready to go to the ship's swimming area. The man is already dressed in dark green swim trunks and a fedora, but the woman is still dressed in her casuals.

 **Firo: C'mon, Ennis, just get your swimsuit on already.**

 **Ennis: No, I'll look stupid.**

 **Firo: Ennis, you're gonna have to put it on eventually.**

 **Ennis: Fine, just don't laugh.**

 **Firo: Can't be that bad.**

The red-haired homunculus timidly makes her way into the bathroom and changes. She is barely able to get out of the door in her bright yellow bikini without Firo letting out a playful chuckle.

 **Ennis: You said you wouldn't laugh!**

 **Firo: I'm just messin' with you, it looks great.**

The couple goes to the ship's pool with some drinks and sits down in a pair of lounge chairs. They both notice a man, who is drinking an expensive bottle of champagne, in the lounge chair next to Firo, and he strikes up a conversation. Eventually the man introduces himself as Gregory and calls his wife, Charlotte, over to meet the couple.

The lady, who is wearing a very expensive-looking swimsuit and holding a champagne glass in her hand, walks over and sits next to her husband as he pours a couple of glasses for Firo and Ennis. As Charlotte hands the two their drinks, Firo decides to introduce himself.

 **Firo: My name is Firo Prochainezo, and this is my wife, Ennis.**

Ennis and Firo look at each other in awe; Firo was unable to mask their identities from these people.

 **Firo: I think that we should grab some lunch together** ** _._**

Firo breaks margarita glass with hand, causing it to bleed. Miraculously, the blood seems to re-enter the wounds as the cuts heal themselves.

 **Firo: We have a lot to talk about.**


	4. Chapter 1-Morning Episode-Part 4

**_Chapter I: Fresh Blood Part One – Morning Episode_**

 **Part 4: Frank and Avery**

 _11:15 A.M._

 _New York City Police Department_

 _June 1984_

Captain Frank White of the New York City police department had just gotten to his paperwork when he got the call on his desk phone. After hearing the voice of the man on the other end of the line, he knew that this day had just gotten worse. After answering the call and carefully replying to Papa Bear's questions, Frank hangs up the phone and starts heading towards the parking lot.

 **Frank: Ave, I'm gonna get some early lunch. Cover for me?**

Avery Bronson, White's lieutenant, assures his boss that he will. Frank gets into his personal vehicle and immediately rushed to the crime scene. When Frank finally arrived, Papa Bear had left everything intact but moved a dumpster to hide the body.

 **Frank: Okay…just what the hell happened?**

 **Papa Bear: This psycho just came outta fuckin nowhere and shot me.**

 **Frank: He shot first?**

 **Papa Bear: Yea, I** **already told you that on the phone.**

 **Frank: Let's just stick with that.**

 **Papa Bear: What do we do about the bullets?**

 **Frank: Just give them to me, I'll figure out something to do with them.**

 **Papa Bear: So what do I do now?**

 **Frank: Just go inside your apartment, I'll tell you if I need you.**

 **Papa Bear: Alright then. Oh, Frank, earlier I heard an explosion coming from the street.**

 **Frank: Did you do that too?**

 **Papa Bear: No, I'm just a concerned citizen.**

 **Frank: Sure…I'll check it out if I have the time.**

Frank stared at the fresh crime scene that he knew he would have to stage and decided to check in on his office via phone booth.

 **Frank: Avery, I'm probably gonna be a little late coming back to the station.**

 **Avery: That's alright, but there's a rock band at the station that I think you'd be interested to talk to.**

 **Frank: I don't care about some rock band.**

 **Avery: This one you will.**

 **Frank: I'm already about to check out an explosion that happened earlier.**

 **Avery: You mean on 74** **th** **?**

 **Frank: I think so.**

 **Avery: We already have a suspect in custody for that.**

 **Frank: We do?**

 **Avery: Yeah, we haven't got a name on him yet. He doesn't really look like much, but he does have one distinctive feature.**

 **Frank: What?**

 **Avery: He has a strange tattoo of a sword across his face.**

 **Frank: Okay, so what's the deal with this rock band of yours?**

 **Avery: Well, a former marine tried attacking them as they were leaving a bar, and they managed to kill him before he could finish the job.**

 **Frank: So?**

 **Avery: So, this guy was able to kill two bouncers before he attacked the band, but none of the members wound up with so much as a scratch on their bodies.**

 **Frank: Really…?**


	5. Chapter 1-Morning Episode-Part 5

**_Chapter I: Fresh Blood Part One – Morning Episode_**

 **Part 5: Dane, Zeke, Todd, Jake, and Ron**

 _11:30 A.M._

 _A hotel in New York City_

 _June 1984_

The band had just woken up in their hotel room when they hear a knock at the door. Opening the door, the band sees two dead bodyguards and a man standing over them with a large hunting knife.

 **Crazy Man: Hey, you guys are Blynd Lyons, right? I saw you play at the bar last night, and you guys were so great that I just HAD to meet you guys, but these men said you didn't have time to talk with any fans! That's not true is it? You have time for me right?**

As the band members begin it shut the door, the crazed man shoves his foot in the door and bashes through the door. The killer lifts the bloody knife and stabs the four band mates until the blood covers the room in their blood. Dane, Zeke, Todd, and Jake all lie in a pool of their own blood. Just as the lunatic began to leave, the blood started to move. All of the members' wounds are healed, and their bodies began to move again. The crazed man drops his knife and stumbles backwards in confusion.

 **Crazy Man: Wh-what the fuck are you?**

 **Dane: Your worst nightmare, mother fucker.**

Dane then picks up the knife and slits the man's throat.

 **Zeke: Damn, dude. Did you really need to kill him?**

 **Jake: Yeah, what was all that shit about?**

 **Todd: Yeah?**

 **Zeke: Shut up, Todd.**

Ron, the manager and long-time friend of the band, comes through the elevator soon after the incident occurred.

 **Ron: What the hell is all this?**

 **Zeke: This guy killed the guards, then us; then Dane killed him.**

 **Ron: Jesus, man.**

 **Dane: Hey it was in self-defense.**

 **Ron: Dammit, Dane! Just save that kind shit for the cops.**


	6. Chapter 1-Morning Episode-Part 6

**_Chapter I: Fresh Blood Part One – Morning Episode_**

 **Part 6: Abby and Amy**

 _11:45 A.M._

 _A small neighborhood in New York City_

 _June 1984_

The eldest Gandor brother and the immortally young Czeslaw Meyer are silently walking around town, the former smoking a cigarette, when the boy immortal breaks the silence.

 **Czes: So do you like any sports teams?**

Keith remains silent to Czes's question.

 **Czes: Hello, am I just talking to a brick wall here?**

Keith keeps his silence.

 **Czes: Hey,** **don't you** ** _need_** **to talk a lot more now, with your job I mean.**

 **Keith: Sometimes.**

 **Czes: I bet you're just the** ** _life_** **at your office parties aren't you.**

Keith continues his silence after his one-word answer.

After walking silently with his fellow immortal for about a city block, the boy makes a quick dash down an alley.

The eldest Gandor brother makes haste after Czes, but years of smoking before becoming immortal have stunted Keith's athletic abilities and given Czes ample time to escape. Czes runs through a maze of New York City alleyways and cuts into a small neighborhood. He continues to lose Keith by climbing a wooden fence and hiding in the bushes behind a small house, not even noticing the ten-year-old girl sitting on a swing set staring right at the bushes that Czes fell into.

 **Abby: What are you doing?**

The eldest Gandor makes his way to the front door of the house that Czes was hiding behind. Keith goes up to the door, out of breath, and rings the doorbell. A blonde woman in her mid-thirties answers the door.

 **Amy: May I help you?**

As Keith arrives panting at the front door, Czes is finally able to compose himself and respond to the girl's question.

 **Czes: I'm hiding.**

 **Abby: What are you hiding from?**

 **Czes: Not what, who…I'll tell you about it later. Just keep quiet; I think he's at your door.**

 **Abby: Is he a bad man? Is he going to hurt my mom?**

 **Czes: No! Just be quiet.**

Keith and Amy make their way to the back porch.

 **Amy: Abigail, have you seen this man's son?**

Abby looks back at Czes, who is hiding in the bushes putting his finger over his lips.

 **Abby: No.**

 **Amy: Alright, you can go back to playing, then.** _(Closes door and turns to Keith)._ **I'm sorry we couldn't be of any help. I'm sure if you call my husband, he'll be able to help, here's his info.**

She writes something down on a piece of paper on the small table in the hallway and hands it to Keith, who holds his hand up in an attempt to stop her.

 **Amy: It's fine, really. Just give him a call if you can't find your son.**

The eldest Gandor brother reluctantly takes the small piece of paper from the woman and leaves out the front door. When the door closes behind him, he looks at the writing and, as if displeased, crumples it in his hand, and slips it into his pocket.

In the backyard Abby continues to swing while Czes climbs out of the bushes.

 **Czes: So your name's Abigail.**

 **Abby: Yeah. But everyone calls me Abby. So, who are you**

 **Czes: My name's Benjamin.**

 **Abby: Okay, Benjamin, what are you doing here?**

 **Czes: To tell you the truth, my name is actually Czeslaw Meyer, but everyone calls me Czes.**

 **Abby: Why did you lie?**

 **Czes: I could ask you the same question.**

 **Abby: I don't really know, you just seem really nice, I guess.**

 **Czes: Really?**

 **Abby: So what's with that guy; I mean he's not really your dad right?**

 **Czes: No.**

 **Abby: So…did he kidnap you or something?**

 **Czes: It's not exactly that simple.**

 **A/N: This is the last part of this chapter, and I plan to have an interlude between each chapter. However, I am not sure when I'll post the interlude and the following chapter. See you in 2016!**


	7. Interlude I- Blood Thirsty Part 1

**_Interlude I: Blood Thirsty_**

 **Scene 1: The Thirst**

 _Alcatraz Island_

 _November 1933_

Some prisoners on this eerie island must be placed in a special area, for their knowledge and abilities of the supernatural would stir up the other inmates as well as the guards. Only high-level government agents armed with knowledge of these cases are allowed to guard these criminals. A guard moving a new prisoner stops at Ladd Russo's cell.

 **Guard: Hey, Ladd, what's wrong? Need a hand?**

 **Ladd: Screw you.**

The guard walks off with a smirk on his face as he moves his prisoner. Ladd looks at the stump on his arm where his hand used to be while simultaneously wondering what the story to the new arrival could be. Was he someone who knew too much like him, or was he an immortal like Huey? Huey… even his name fills this young man with the feeling of rage. His arm, his imprisonment—it's all his damn daughter's fault. If—no when he gets out of here, he thinks to himself, he's gonna kill that little bitch in the most horrible way imaginable. In the meantime he must think of a way to escape this hell-hole.

During lunch hours, one of the only times that the inmates of this block can get some time to talk to each other, Ladd makes an effort to acquaint himself with this new inmate. He approaches the cocky, self-centered young man with a cheerful grin.

 **Ladd: Hey there, are you interested in a proposition?**

 **Dallas: Hey, I'm not into that sorta thing.**

 **Ladd: How dare you! Do you know who I am? I'm Ladd Russo, you little shit!**

 **Dallas: Russo, Russo, Isn't that a big mafia family or something?**

 **Ladd: Yes. Yes it is. And if you wanna get outta this shithole, you're gonna help me escape.**

 **Dallas: So, if I help you, are you gonna put in a good word in for me?**

 **Ladd: When we're done here, we'll both be running the entire fucking family.** ** _That_** **good enough for ya?** **But first I need to know a little more about you, so how the hell did you end up in this block?**

Dallas Genoard agrees to help Ladd after recounting to him the fateful events that led him to his current state, all the while choosing to exclude the fact that he is an _incomplete_ immortal. Ladd, showing a rare sign of good faith, tells Dallas how he plans to escape.

 **Dallas: So, is that it?**

 **Ladd: Yeah, we just need to break one more person out, if he's willing to cooperate.**

 **Dallas: And if he's not?**

 **Ladd: Then we'll just have to** ** _make_** **him.**


End file.
